


Of Birthdays and Presents

by SolKoroleva



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Bottom Ronan Lynch, Drinking, Fluff and Smut, I was just trying to write something cute, Joseph Kavinsky Lives, M/M, neon party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolKoroleva/pseuds/SolKoroleva
Summary: Some people like birthdays, other don't. But everybody has them once a year.





	Of Birthdays and Presents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura/gifts).



> So, three things. 
> 
> First, this is a birthday present for one of my friends, who's turning 24 today. She's an old lady now, and she is from the group of people who like their birthdays, so, Happy birthday, asshole. 
> 
> Second, it's my first time writing smut, or whatever I did in this fic. Fluff is also not my thing, for some reason it's easier for me to make people sad than happy. But I tried.
> 
> And finally, this is set several years after the books, Kavinsky and Ronan are happy and in love, although they don't tell each other frecuently because they are idiots. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, and I'll start working on the second part as soon as possible!

Kavinsky didn’t like birthdays. He didn’t have a good memory of them from when he was a kid, so he avoided everything that looked like a traditional birthday party. But he liked parties, nearly as much as he liked Ronan. _Nearly_. But his boyfriend’s friends did like birthday parties: they liked getting together, eating cake and giving presents. He didn’t like Ronan’s friends. He had told Ronan, of course, but he couldn’t care less; although he secretly wished they’d get along. So they had decided to split. He would spend the lunch and early afternoon with his friends and family, as Gansey had also invited Matthew and Declan, and the evening and night with K. It seemed ridiculous, as the most logical thing was to spend the day all together, but they’d tried that the year before, and it had been a complete disaster.

 

That morning, Ronan woke with a slim body pressed against him, just like every single morning. Kavinsky always said that cuddling was “too gay”, but he ended up curled against Ronan every night anyway. He was glad, though, because when they started doing _not-dating_ , K would disappear most of the nights, unless he was too wasted to wake up until late hours. Ronan smiled at the sight of his boyfriend and look at the alarm-clock they had on the nightstand: it was 11, and he was meeting Gansey and the rest at 12:30. He slipped from the bed, trying not to wake him up, and went downstairs to the kitchen. He turned the coffee maker on and waited. Ronan had thought he would never get used to living in Kavinsky’s house, but he had made it his sooner than expected. And just like that, they’d been living together for almost two years now. Time flew.

 

After having breakfast, Ronan went back up to shower and get dressed. He found Kavinsky sprawled in the middle of the bed, taking up almost all the space. How could someone sleep with the blinds up and the sun on his face, he didn’t know. But he let him be and hurried to the shower; if he didn’t, he was going to be late. He turned on the tap and waited for the water to warm, then took off his boxers and got in the shower. He shoved his hands through his scalp, and made a mental note to shave his head again soon. Ronan was sure his boyfriend had a sixth sense to know when he was naked, because he appeared in the bathroom two minutes later and got himself on the shower.

 

“Morning, princess,” he said, voice still sleepy, as he hugged Ronan from behind, his hands dangerously low. He started tracing kisses along the back of his neck and his shoulders, and Ronan couldn’t help a soft moan with the first bite, even though he knew it was coming. Kavinsky didn’t know how to kiss without teeth. Ronan didn’t really mind it. He tried to turn, but Kavinsky hold him still; he could have easily broken the grip if he wanted to, but he liked it when the other boy was in charge, although he was never going to admit it. Unfortunately, Ronan had no time for this, although he wasn’t usually one to decline morning shower sex.

 

“I’m going to be late,” he protested, but he didn’t move, nor stopped him when his hand, that had been hovering over the lower part of his abdomen, finally went down to grab his already half-hard cock. A moan left Ronan’s lips as he leaned slightly back onto his boyfriend. “Then you’d better drive fast on your way there,” K replied, a sly smile on his face. He bit down again on Ronan’s right shoulder, hard enough to leave a mark. Ronan’s neck and shoulders always had hickeys now, even though he had told Kavinsky not to mark him like that. “Asshole. Couldn’t you have waited till tonight?” Ronan asked, his voice rough for the arousal growing inside of him. Kavinsky pushed Ronan against the wall, and Ronan let him. K licked the newly made marks on his boyfriend’s neck, and Ronan could sense the smile sprawling on his lips. “Do you want me to stop?” he asked, and all Ronan did was grunt in response.

 

That was all Kavinsky needed. He started to jerk him off from behind, his mouth still working on his neck and shoulders. They had learnt the wrong way that getting on their knees in the shower was not a good idea. Ronan put his hands against the wall for maintaining his balance, his head tilted to one side. He was just slightly pissed off about the fact that K had chosen to ignore completely that he was going to be late because of him. But Kavinsky knew too well how to get him off, and he was enjoying too much as for giving a shit about being late. Ronan bit his own lip, curling slightly as Kavinsky’s hand kept moving. He felt so close.

 

“I’m gonna...” was all he managed to say before coming all over the shower’s wall. Kavinsky smiled against his skin, biting his neck one last time. “Happy birthday, babe,” he murmured on his ear, and then took a step back, taking his hands off Ronan’s body. He reached for the tap and turned the water cold, but he got himself out of reach from the water and stepped out of the shower; he was not going to get under cold water, but he knew Ronan would be glad of getting a cold shower before meeting his friends. And Kavinsky could take care of himself anyway. He didn’t even care to get a towel, and he went straight to bed; it was still too fucking early in the morning.

 

* * *

 

 

Gansey wasn’t one for big parties. It was going to be just them: Blue, Henry, Adam, Declan and Matthew, Gansey and Ronan. Even though he had known the answer, he had told Ronan to invite Kavinsky too. Ronan wanted more than anything for his boyfriend and his friends to get along, but he knew he couldn’t force it. However, it was not just Kavinsky who didn’t like Ronan’s friends; they didn’t like him either. Not that Ronan cared really, but he would like things to be different.

 

Ronan got to Monmouth fifteen minutes late, as he had had to look for a t-shirt that covered all the bite marks on his neck. _Damn K._ He saw the pig parked at its usual spot, and beside it, Declan’s car. There was no sign of Adam’s old _thing_ , but he didn’t give it more than a quick thought. He pulled over and got out of the car. He wasn’t thrilled to see Declan, but he had missed Matthew. They both lived in Washington DC now, and he didn’t get to see him much. Ronan opened the door without knocking and went up the stairs, where everyone seemed to be gathered. Declan and Gansey were by the window, talking about some boring shit, and Blue, Henry and Matthew sat on Gansey’s bed. At the sound of the door, Matthew stood up, nearly running towards his brother.

 

“Ronan! You’re late!” he scolded him. He was wearing a big smile though, too happy to see his brother to really be mad about him being late. “Where is K?” the younger brother asked, looking behind Ronan to see if the other man was behind him. For some reason nobody understood, Matthew liked Kavinsky, and they surprisingly got along pretty well. “Home,” was all Ronan replied, and before he could ask something more, the rest of the people in the room approached them to say their _hellos_ and _happy birthdays._

 

“Adam’s going to meet us there, so we should keep going,” Gansey said after a while. They had been talking and making jokes about Ronan being an old pal now. He did not find it funny, but the rest of them seemed to be having a great time. “Ok, let’s go! I’m starving,” said Blue, standing up and reaching for her multi-coloured-full-of-pockets handbag. They went down the stairs one after another, and when they were in the street, Ronan looked at the cars. “We don’t fit in the Pig,” he said, even if it was obvious that Declan was taking his car, as he had his keys in hand and was already approaching the driver’s door. “Nino’s then?” the older Lynch asked, gesturing for Matthew to climb into the co-pilot’s side. He had been hoping they had a change of heart and chose any other place, but they had let very clear that wasn’t going to happen. Gansey nodded and then took the Pig’s keys, opening the car for his partners and his friend. Ronan was fast enough to climb into the front seat before Blue did, and she stuck out her tongue for him, but climbed on the back sit with Henry anyway. Then, they headed to Nino’s.

 

* * *

 

 

Kavinsky finally woke up at lunch time. He reached the night table for one of the pills he used to take in the mornings, to get the day started, before realising there weren’t drugs anymore in his room. Not even in his house. Well, only the ones prescribed by the psychiatrist, and those were in the kitchen. He looked at the alarm-clock on the nightstand by Ronan’s side and groaned. He should go down to the kitchen and eat something, but that would mean actually getting out of bed and preparing himself something to eat, and he just didn’t feel like it.

 

After half an hour or so, he finally got out of bed and took his phone. He went through his messages and his social media and read all the messages from the group chat he had with his friends. They were all going to the party that night, as it was not really a birthday party, but a regular one. Well, not _all_ of them. Skov was still in the rehabilitation centre; he had just entered rehab one month ago. It had been something gradual, all of them leaving the drugs; at least the hard ones. The first one had been K, because of Ronan, and as soon as Kavinsky stopped, Proko stopped. K had needed a long treatment, and withdrawal had been awful; Proko had just stopped. Then, Jiang stopped showing up to the parties for a while, and when he came back, he only smoked pot, and took nothing else. Swan had just taken a three-month program in a detoxification centre in Washington DC, and he had come back to Henrietta a week ago. Maybe a party wasn’t the best scenario for them to meet, but they didn’t know anything else.

 

_K: “10 here for prepart? Bring vodka”_

 

He took the phone with him downstairs and went to the kitchen. Ronan didn’t usually let him cook, although neither of them really cooked much; their diet was based on take away and food that only needed to be heated on the microwave. Unfortunately, they were a bit of a disaster, and the fridge was usually empty. When Kavinsky opened it, there was only a brick of juice half emptied, two eggs and a yogurt, that had probably expired. He was used to living like that, and he didn’t eat much anyway. He closed the fridge and opened one of the cupboards. He jumped slightly to get to the cereal box he saw in the upper ladder; at least it was something.

 

* * *

 

 

“And how is he doing?” Blue asked after finishing the last slice of pizza on her plate. She looked up at Ronan, who had been talking to Gansey about the last one’s latest quest a moment before. “It’s going to be six months since he finished the las rehab, right?” she specified when her friend turned his gaze to her, looking slightly confused for a moment. He hadn’t been expecting any questions about Kavinsky. He knew they didn’t like him and they knew he didn’t care. He also knew they didn’t think K and him would last much; honestly, Ronan hadn’t thought it neither at the beginning. But it was different now.

 

“He’s doing fine,” he Ronan replied, looking around for a moment. The rest of the table kept talking, and only Blue was really paying him attention, which he was grateful for. “He still has some really bad days, and with what happened with his mom... I know it’s hard for him, although he tries to hide it. But he’s doing better.” Blue smiled at him and reached over the table to squeeze his arm. If the rest noticed, they didn’t show it. “But don’t ever tell him I’ve told you that,” he added quickly, giving Blue a warning look that made her laugh.

 

They kept talking long after they finished their lunch, drinks taking the place pizzas had been occupying earlier. Declan didn’t talk much, but the rest of them chattered happily, telling how their lives had been going, the plans they had for the future. Henry, Blue and Gansey told them about the trip they were organising for August. They also talked about moving to Chicago in September, and that they should definitely go visit. Adam was still studying at university, as he had been studying and working at the same time, so it was taking him longer than expected. He was happy, though. Matthew told them all about his first year at university, and told his brother that he had to go visit them more often to Washington, and bring Kavinsky with him.

 

They spend the whole afternoon there, and when the moon started to show herself on the sky, they knew it was time to leave. Ronan had a party to get to. They said goodbye to Declan and Matthew, who were heading straight to Washington DC, and the rest of them headed to Monmouth. The trio was staying there for the night, and Adam was crashing in Ronan’s old room. When they arrived, Ronan took his BMW and drove back home. He took the presents out of the car and left them in the entrance, and he headed towards the basement. Music was sounding loud, but he could hear some voices. He opened the door and went down the stairs. They were all sat on the sofas, a couple bottles of vodka on the table, one already empty. Proko was the first one to acknowledge him, and he greeted Ronan with a grin.

 

“Happy birthday, man!” he exclaimed, getting everyone’s attention to Ronan. The rest’s birthday wishes followed, but they didn’t seem as excited as Gansey and the others had been about the birthday thing; maybe it was because they knew Kavinsky didn’t like it. By the time Ronan sat on the empty spot on the sofa, just at Swan’s right, a round of shots was served on the table. He took one without asking and emptied it. The rest of them did the same.

 

“So, what’s the plan?” Ronan asked. Kavinsky hadn’t told him anything about the night. He only knew that they were going to a party somewhere, nothing else. Ronan didn’t care much as long as there was alcohol involved, although he couldn’t help but worry about Kavinsky and his boys. Every time they partied, Ronan feared that they could take some drug, lie to themselves saying it was _just for that one time_ , and go back to taking those pills K used to dream. They were all doing so well he didn’t want it to blew on their faces.

 

“We are going to a club, you’re gonna love it, you’ll see,” Kavinsky replied, although he didn’t really answer the question. Ronan wasn’t one for clubbing. He had started going to those parties because of Kavinsky, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it, and Ronan was no liar. So he simply nodded and looked around at the rest of the boys, but none of them gave him any more information. One hour and a couple of bottles of vodka later, they divided up between K’s Mitsu and Jiang’s Supra, and headed to the club.

 

* * *

 

 

The place was more like an old abandoned factory than an actual club. Ronan didn’t know about it, but apparently, Kavinsky and the rest did. All the windows and doors were thoroughly closed, and one could see nothing from the outside. They approached the entrance door, K shoved some bills at the guy selling the tickets and the bodyguard opened the door for them. Once they went in, Ronan understood why everything seemed so dark from outside. The whole club was lighted with neon lights. The colours were electrifying, and it made it all look right out of a movie.

 

“It’s cool, uh?” he heard Kavinsky’s voice at his side and looked to his right, meeting his boyfriend’s sunglasses. An amused smile tilted on his lips. “Are you serious? How do you see anything with those on?” Ronan asked, and reached to his sunglasses to take them out and put them over K’s head. Kavinsky smirked at him, the neon lights making him look like a demon or a god; Ronan hadn’t decided yet. The rest of Kavinsky’s pack had already disappeared from their sight; they were already at the bar, asking for drinks, and they’d surely scatter across the place. They would all get together again when they were all drunk enough.

 

“Who says I do? But they are part of me,” K replied, shrugging, and before Ronan could say something more, he started moving towards the bar. “Let’s get drunk. What’s going to be?” he asked, looking back to see if he was following; Ronan was right behind him. Kavinsky managed to get to the front of the bar without having to push anyone out of the way; he was still slim, and he wasn’t tall, so it was easy for him to go unnoticed when he wanted to. At least in clubs full of people. Ronan, however, had to push some people aside in order not to lose Kavinsky. When he got to the bar, K was already flirting with the bartender before asking for their drinks, which made Ronan roll his eyes. Kavinsky loved to flirt, it was a fact. He usually ended with quite a few telephone numbers by the end of every party. But he never went beyond that, and Ronan didn’t really mind. He actually found it amusing, and he felt sorry for the boys and girls Kavinsky flirted with.

 

“You finally made it,” K said when he saw Ronan leaning on the counter, at his right. “Whiskey, with cola,” Ronan simply said, answering to the question he’d made him before. K turned back to the bartender and asked for the drinks, winking at him. When the guy served them their drinks, he handed K discretely a napkin with his number on it. Kavinsky slid it into his pocket, a sly smile on his face, before looking at Ronan.

 

The night went on and they kept drinking. Kavinsky got more numbers, but he was always gravitating around Ronan. They run into Proko at some point, Kavinsky took some pictures of them together, pictures that he would surely upload to his Instagram Stories. They danced too. Well, Kavinsky danced, mostly against Ronan, while the later one stayed still and kept drinking.

 

At some point, Kavinsky lured Ronan into the toilet, getting him into a stall and kissing him fervently the second the door closed behind them. Ronan wasn’t going to complain. He kissed his boyfriend back, biting his lower lip before K could even think about using his teeth; it was payback for the marks that had turn purple around his neck from that morning. Kavinsky moaned against his lips, and quickly got his hands under Ronan’s t-shirt. K needed to have his hands all over Ronan’s body. He pressed their bodies together, leaving Ronan’s mouth to attack his neck, although this time, Ronan didn’t let him. He took his face between his hands and brought him back to meet his lips. Kavinsky groaned, but he kissed him back, all teeth and bites this time, leaving Ronan’s lips swollen. Ronan finally grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him back against the door, breaking the kiss only to move to his neck. Kavinsky rubbed their hips together, as if the was asking Ronan for more. He was, of course; Kavinsky always wanted more.

 

K reached for Ronan’s trouser and undid the button, putting them down to his knees. He looked one last time at Ronan, who lure him in for another kiss, deep and slow. When they broke the kiss, Kavinsky got to his knees, putting Ronan’s boxers down too. He was welcomed with a half-hard prick. He licked his whole length before putting the tip on his mouth, and the contrast between Kavinsky’s hot mouth and the coldness of his tongue piercing had Ronan shivering. That one was new. The boy took his time, and Ronan was holding it together, until Kavinsky finally took him fully.

 

“Fuck, K,” Ronan grunted, his hands tugging Kavinsky’s hair. He couldn’t hold it more, but Kavinsky didn’t look like he was pulling off; he kept sucking until Ronan came in his mouth, and even a bit more after it. When he pulled off, he licked his lips and stood up, his gaze fixed on Ronan’s. The man was a bit of a mess at the moment; his legs were shaking slightly and he looked flushed.

 

“You should have pierced your tongue long ago,” Ronan mentioned after some minutes, once he had recovered himself. He pulled his boxers and trousers up, cleaning himself as well as he could with toilet paper. Kavinsky smirked, looking at Ronan, and stuck his tongue out, showing the little silver ball on the surface. He knew Ronan was going to like it when he did it, although it was not the only reason why he had pierced his tongue. He had actually wanted to do it for a long time.

 

Before Ronan could reach to K’s pants, he was already opening the door and leaving the toilet. Ronan hurried after him, although he was slightly confused. Not that he hadn’t like the blowjob, but normally Kavinsky would have expected some kind of _repayment_. He had no idea what had gotten into him, but maybe it had something to do with being Ronan’s birthday; that was surely his way of giving him a _birthday_ _present_.

 

When they got back from the toilet, the neon lights were off, and they had been replaced by black light. Ronan’s clothes stayed the same, but Kavinsky’s tank top and white sunglasses glowed in the dark in a bright nuclear white. Ronan couldn’t take his eyes from him. They went to the bar again to get more drinks, although they had already drunk more than enough. They meet with the rest there, and the five of them kept drinking, laughing and dancing until the party got boring.

 

* * *

 

 

They had no idea what time it was when they arrived home, but they couldn’t care less. They had gotten in kissing and cursing the other, each of them wanting to be the one on charge. If Ronan’s lips weren’t swollen already, he wasn’t going to feel them for a week now. Shoes went flying to the bottom of the stairs, tank tops and trousers following as they went up to their room. They stunk of alcohol, but being completely drunk had never been a problem for them. When they got to the bed, both of them were completely naked.

 

They collapsed in bed, both fighting to see who was on top. Normally, it was Ronan the one that won, as he was obviously stronger than Kavinsky, but with all the alcohol and the partying, Ronan was exhausted, and K managed to get himself on top. He kissed Ronan’s torso, his hands on his abdomen. He liked to tease him, although he regularly preferred being the one getting the attention. Kavinsky’s mouth travelled down his body, first to his chest, then to his abdomen. He kept going doing, but this time he gave Ronan’s cock no attention. Instead, he reached for the nightstand and took a bottle of lube from one of the drawers.

 

He made him turn, his face to the pillow, his hips up. Kavinsky smiled at the sight. He kneeled behind him on the bed, his fingers already covered in lube. He waited for a few seconds to see if Ronan said or did something. When he didn’t, he shoved one finger up his ass. The sudden pressure made Ronan moan. K worked him up for a few minutes before introducing a second finger. He was getting hard on the noises his boyfriend was making, but he had to wait a bit more for Ronan to be ready. Ronan rocked his hips against Kavinsky’s fingers, and K had to use his other hand to keep him still. He was three fingers up when he pulled off. He put more lube on his fingers and jerked himself of a few times before aligning himself with Ronan and entering him. He took it easy at the beginning, putting just the tip of his cock, his hands firm on Ronan’s hips to prevent him from moving. Then, suddenly, he put himself all in in one thrust, making Ronan moan loudly. Kavinsky started moving then, his thrusts long and violent. K grabbed tightly at his hips, and he was sure that would leave marks in the morning. Ronan took one hand to his own prick and started jerking himself off, as it looked Kavinsky wasn’t going to give it any attention that night.

 

Kavinsky leaned over Ronan, his chest pressed against his back, and after a few more thrusts, he came inside of him, a low groan escaping his lips. That set Ronan off, and shortly after he came too. Ronan collapsed in bed then, Kavinsky on top of him. They stayed like that for a moment, and then Kavinsky pulled out slowly and turned to lay face up on the bed. It wasn’t long before he had a cigarette on his mouth; at least it wasn’t a joint anymore. When finally, one of them moved, it was Ronan, to go to the bathroom. He came back some minutes later, and when he crawled back in bed, he saw a small package on his side. He took it and looked up at Kavinsky, who had nearly finished his cigarette.

 

“What’s this?” Ronan asked, and K looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. “I thought you didn’t do birthdays,” he added when he saw his boyfriend’s expression. Kavinsky shrugged and sunk lower on the bed, letting Ronan know he was ready to go to sleep. He put off the cigarette on the ashtray he had on his nightstand and turned to his side, giving his back to Ronan. He knew better than to get mad at K for that. So he turned his attention back to the package and opened it. Inside, there were several leather bracelets, similar to the ones he used to wear all the time back when he was at Anglionby. They had broken with time, and at the moment he was only wearing two. But the design of those ones was far more intricate and elaborate. They were dream made, of course, but it surely had taken Kavinsky a lot of work to design something like that.

 

He put them on his wrist and lied down in bed. The sun was already going up outside, but it was time to go to sleep for them. Ronan laid on his side too, facing Kavinsky, and he hugged him from behind, his hand on his chest. “Thank you,” he whispered, leaving a kiss on the back of his ear. If Kavinsky thought that was _too gay,_ he didn’t say a thing. Maybe he was already asleep, but he didn’t really care. Blue had asked him before how were they doing, and Ronan had only told that they still had some really bad days. But they also had some really good ones, and for now, it was worth it.


End file.
